


Casablanca Sucked Anyways

by team_freewill



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_freewill/pseuds/team_freewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has a secret that will break Harvey's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fill for the 'Angst Dialogue meme' on tumblr.  
> [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) gave me the prompt: "Just leave me alone!"  
> I hope you like it :)
> 
>    
> I really suck at summaries :/
> 
>    
> Title taken from the song by A Day To Remember.

The condo was dark as Harvey walked through the door, exhausted and more than ready for a scotch and at least 10 hours sleep. He wandered into the kitchen, city lights his only guide through the dark room, not a single sound disturbing the peace. Mike must be asleep.

The kid had been acting weird for a few days, always too busy for Harvey at the office, claiming he had a heap of work to do for Louis. At home he was much the same, keeping his distance, always busying himself with more paperwork or excusing himself to head to bed early. It wouldn’t seem too strange if there was a huge, important case to be working on for the firm, but Harvey knew there was nothing pressing that required all their focus.

Mike seemed hesitant to touch him, which was the weirdest part of all. Usually he couldn’t keep his hands to himself, always finding excuses to touch Harvey, even if it were just a brush of hands as they walked past each other or their legs resting against each other as they worked. When they were in bed, it was like Mike couldn’t get close enough, always snuggling in close, holding Harvey so tight he could hardly breathe. Except this past week. It was like the bed couldn’t be big enough, Mike sleeping as close to the edge as possible, squirming until Harvey moved away whenever he tried to touch him. Harvey tried to talk to him about it, to figure out what was wrong, if it was something he’d done, but Mike always shut down, promised him everything was fine, he was just busy or tired. Harvey knew it was more than that but he let it go.

He flicked on a light in the kitchen, most definitely not jumping when he noticed the lone figure on the sofa. Mike was sitting upright, knees to his chest, staring straight ahead into the darkness. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Harvey sat his briefcase down and wandered over to the younger man.

“Mike?” He didn’t show any sign that Harvey had even spoken; he didn’t move, he didn’t even blink, “You okay? Why are you sitting in the dark?”

He sat beside the younger man, throwing an arm around his shoulders, thankful when he didn’t pull away. It took a moment for Mike to finally look at him; Harvey’s heart skipping a beat as he noticed tears streaming down Mike’s cheeks.

“Hey, hey, what’s happened?” He wiped the tears away, giving Mike a soft smile in the hope it would help him talk. He pulled the younger man closer so he was practically sitting in Harvey’s lap.

“Harvey.” It was barely a word, his throat catching the sound, turning it into a strained whisper as if Mike hadn’t spoken in days.

“Mike. What’s wrong?” Harvey Specter did not panic. Except when he did.

“Harvey.” Mike looked up at him, fresh tears swelling in his eyes making them seem more blue than normal. If Harvey’s heart weren’t breaking at the sight, he would have found it mesmerising.

“I need to tell you something.” Mike’s voice was getting stronger but again he’d turned away from Harvey, resolutely not looking at him no matter how hard Harvey tried to catch his gaze.

“What is it?” Harvey’s heart was pounding so hard his chest ached. 

“You can’t be mad.”

“Mike.” Harvey knew better than to make promises when someone said something like that.

“On… ” Mike took a deep breath, chanced a glance at Harvey before looking away again and continuing to speak, “On the weekend, when I went to the bar with Rachel…”

Harvey’s stomach whirled, he felt like he was going to be sick. This was not going to be what it sounded like. It couldn’t be. Not Mike.

“There was this guy.”

As soon as the words were out, Harvey knew. He pulled away from Mike, unable to bear to touch him, his skin felt like fire, his gaze turning to steel. 

Mike choked out a sob as he felt Harvey move away from him, desperate to reach out and pull him back in, to feel his warmth surrounding him again, but he knew he had no right. He forced himself to get the words out through the lump in his throat. Harvey deserved to know.

“It didn’t mean anything.”

Harvey stood, moving away from Mike, eyes blazing with fury when he turned to stare back at him. He was running his hands through his hair, jaw clenched like he was forcing himself not to yell.

Mike hurried to keep talking, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Harvey might forgive him, “It was just a kiss, it didn’t mean anything. I don’t even know who he was, I was drunk and I don’t even know why it happened, it just did and I feel-“

“Get out.” The words escaped through clenched teeth; Mike had never heard Harvey sound so dangerous.

His heart stopped. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t lose Harvey. Why did he have to be so stupid?

“Harvey.” He stood and moved towards the older man. He just needed to touch him. He needed him to know how much he loves him. It didn’t mean anything.

Harvey backed away from his touch, moving swiftly to put the sofa between them, “I said get out.”

“I’m so sorry.” Mike was openly sobbing now, he’d been terrified all week that this would be the outcome but not quite allowing himself to truly believe it. He’d been so scared to tell Harvey, but he knew it had to be done, “I’m so sorry.” 

Harvey wasn’t listening to him, he’d stormed into the bedroom, returning a minute later with a bag stuffed full of some of Mike’s clothes, thrusting it into the younger man’s stomach before walking away, heading back toward the bedroom.

“Harvey!” Mike dropped the bag and hurried to catch up to him, flinching when the older man abruptly stopped and turned to face him.

“Just leave me alone!”

“I can’t. Harvey, I love you, you’re everything to me-”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you went and shoved your tongue down some other guy’s throat.”

“Harvey, please.” Mike reached out to grab hold of Harvey’s arm when he turned away again to walk into the bedroom; he was desperate for Harvey to listen to him.

The older man didn’t turn that time, instead he froze in place, voice shaking with anger, “This was the one thing I would never put up with. You knew that going in and you did it anyway.”

“Let me stay, please, let me make this up to you.”

“There is nothing you can do!” He roared as he turned to face Mike, “Nothing! You fucked this up! Now get out before I throw you out.”

“Harvey, where do I go? I don’t have anyone else.”

“Leave. Now.”

“Where? Harvey? Please let me stay.”

“I don’t care. But you’re not staying here.” He shoved off Mike’s arm, storming into the bedroom and slamming the door behind him. He heard Mike collapse against the door, sobs audible through the door for the longest time; Harvey’s own heart shattering into pieces inside his chest. He honestly never thought Mike would do that to him, he thought loyalty meant more to them both, he thought they loved each other. Apparently not.

Finally he heard Mike’s cries start to slow as he wore himself out. He heard the scuff of Mike’s feet as he stood and moved away from door and into the living room. Harvey took a few moments, giving Mike time to pick up his things, before he wandered out of the bedroom. Mike had picked up his bag from where he’d dropped it next to the sofa, looking up when he heard Harvey re-enter the room, a look of absolute devastation taking hold when he realised Harvey was not going to change his mind.

He bowed his head and headed towards the door, looking much like a lost puppy with a broken heart, knowing it was entirely his own fault.

Harvey followed him at a distance, waiting until Mike reached the front door before speaking again with a harsh tone, brutal in a way that left no room for argument, “Take some leave. I don’t want to see you in the office.”

With that he turned and headed back toward the bedroom, not allowing his own tears to escape until he heard the slam of the front door and he was finally alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike returns to work and fights for Harvey's forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote part 1 in like 20 minutes and it felt unfinished, it wouldn’t leave me alone, and a few people asked for a ‘fix-it’. So this happened. I wrote this in only about an hour or so, and it's my first published 'sex scene' so don’t be too hard on me :D
> 
> Also: note the rating has now changed.

Harvey only has three days and then Mike’s back at work. The moment he sees him he’s livid, he’s never felt such anger before in his life, and quite honestly, Jessica’s lucky Harvey doesn’t have a fit in the middle of the firm. Any lesser man would have.

The first day Mike had called him incessantly, constant messages coming through filled with apologies and declarations of love. Harvey ignored them all, letting the calls go through to voicemail, deleting them before he could hear Mike’s words. The text messages were bad enough, Mike’s agony evident even through text, and despite how angry he was he still hated that Mike was in pain. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle hearing Mike’s voice.

He ended up blocking the number. There was no other way for him to deal with what was going on. He couldn’t allow himself to think about it consciously, the images of Mike with someone else haunting him unbidden, popping to the forefront of his mind at the most random and inopportune times, leaving him constantly angry and hurt. 

Harvey’s hardly slept. He’s been constantly plagued by thoughts of Mike, of the way he pleaded for Harvey to let him stay, apologies repeated over and over again, the sounds of his cries an echo with every beat of Harvey’s heart. He thought sleep might actually help, let him escape reality for a time, but bad dreams had disturbed his slumber whenever he managed to catch a break for a short while. Instead he buried himself in his work, doing what he knew he was good at, winning cases and charming clients. If he snapped a little too often at random associates… well no one really seemed to care too much anyway.

But he can’t deal with the anger surging through him now; he hadn’t expected Mike back at work so soon, he wasn’t prepared for this. His aggression is borderline violent and if he weren’t so caught up in the emotion he’d probably be scaring himself. When he’d said to take leave, he meant leave… for a long time… like a holiday. Not three days.

He’s walking down the hall towards his office when he sees Mike approaching from the other direction, completely unexpected and looking not at all put-together. He’s sure no one else can even tell the difference but he knows Mike better than that by now. If Harvey’s step falters when he sees him then that’s no one’s business but his own. His heart rate quickens and his jaw clenches dangerously, shouldering past Mike when the younger man tries to stop him, like he’d actually expected them to talk in the middle of the hall.

Harvey doesn’t breathe easy again until he’s safely inside his office, surrounded by his records and his balls, finding comfort in the familiarity. He wants to run, to hide from Mike, to be able to escape his presence and the memories bombarding him. Harvey Specter has never wanted to run from anyone in his life and the thought sends his stomach into a spin, the images of Mike and a faceless man dancing through Harvey’s mind once more.

It doesn’t take long for Mike to come and find him.

Harvey had Donna hold all his calls and reschedule his day. He couldn’t think, not when he knew Mike was in the building. The younger man’s mere presence was disrupting his ability to do his work, distracting him from the words staring back at him from his computer screen and making it difficult to concentrate on anything. This is precisely the reason why Harvey hadn’t wanted him back there in the first place.

He spots Mike outside his office, fidgeting with his nails and biting his lip, lingering and unsure of himself, not even approaching Donna for a long time. When he does, he looks desperate and forlorn, every emotion evident in his face and the way he holds himself. Donna takes pity on him, that much is clear, even though Harvey has no idea what they’re saying to one another.

Eventually Mike straightens, takes a deep breath, and walks towards Harvey’s office. He doesn’t even knock, let alone pause when he walks through the door, shutting it quietly behind him and moving to stand in front of Harvey’s desk, and he waits. Harvey’s determined not to crack first, to force Mike to make the first move, to let out all the excuses he has ready to go just for Harvey to kick him out anyway.

He can’t help it though, Mike’s presence is distracting and it’s bringing back too many memories. Harvey can’t not think about the way he looked the other night, the way he sounded as he curled up crying on the floor, the way he tore Harvey’s heart out and crushed it in the palm of his hand.

“Do you need something?”

“I need to talk to you.”

Mike’s pleading right from the start gives Harvey a small sense of smug achievement but he’s still not interested in hearing anything the other man has to say.

“Get out.”

“Harvey-”

“I said get out.”

“I need you to listen to me.”

Harvey finally finds the courage to look up at him, anger overtaking the hurt once again. It pains him to look at the younger man, happier times wanting to make themselves known, but Harvey can’t dwell on the good any more than he can think about the bad. He can’t be around Mike right now and remain sane.

“I told you to go, to take some time, and you didn’t listen to me, so why the hell would I listen to you now?”

“I did! Harvey, I’ve been gone three days!”

Harvey slams his fist on the glass top of his desk, standing to face Mike head-to-head, “I need you gone for a lot longer than that!”

“Harvey…” The younger man sounds so broken, and nope, Harvey’s definitely not letting that get to him, not anymore.

“I didn’t tell you not to come back because you can’t do your job. I told you not to come back so I can do mine.” His voice is low but sharp, realisation taking over Mike’s expression.

“What would you have me do?”

“I don’t care, Mike! What part of that do you not get? I don’t give a shit anymore what you do or who you do it with. We’re done.”

With that he walks out, not caring about the fact he’s left Mike inside his office. He can’t be around the younger man anymore, there’s too many emotions getting in the way of coherent thought and Harvey just needs to breathe. He’s not sure where he’s heading until he ends up inside the bathroom, leaning over the sink, studying himself in the mirror.

Harvey hardly recognises himself beyond the Tom Ford suit. He looks wrecked, broken in a way he only recognises from the day he told his dad about his mother. His face is red from the yelling but there’s a dead look in his eyes that isn’t usually there and a subtle frown has overcome his expression, taken place of his usual smirk. He flicks his tie over his shoulder and leans down to splash some water on his face, relishing in the feel of the cool liquid in contrast to his burning skin. He hears the door squeak open behind him and he straightens immediately, catching sight of Mike in the mirror.

“Go away.”

“Harvey, please just talk to me.”

He spins around then, faces his associate and stalks towards him, voice almost deadly, “You want me to talk? Fine, I’ll talk.”

Mike gulps audibly, Harvey stopping not three steps from him. He’s wanted Harvey close, he’s missed his warmth and his strength, but not like this. He hates seeing Harvey like this.

“Did you fuck him?”

“What? No!” Mike feels the accusation piercing through his chest, his heart aching just at the thought.

“Bullshit.” Harvey all but spits at him, eyes blazing, fists clenched. Mike wouldn’t blame him if he hit him.

“Harvey, I wouldn’t do that!”

“I didn’t think you would do this either but here we are.”

“It was nothing!” Mike’s yelling in his desperation, he needs Harvey to hear him, to listen to him, to give him another chance. He knows he fucked up, that he can’t blame Harvey if they really are done, but he can’t just give up. He has to fight for them, even if the office bathroom isn’t really the ideal place to be doing so.

“It only happened for a second and then I stopped it and I felt so sick, I was so horrified with what I’d done. I didn’t mean for it to happen, I would never intentionally hurt you like that.”

“I warned you about this.” Harvey moves closer to him then, almost nose-to-nose and voice dangerously low, “I told you if anything ever happened then we’d be done. I won’t do this to myself.”

“Harvey, I’m sorry!”

“You keep saying that!” Harvey practically growls, hands running through his hair as he turns and walks away from the younger man. He stands like that for a moment, hands shaking through his hair and shoulders tense before he turns back to Mike, “Sorry isn’t good enough, Mike. If you were sorry you wouldn’t have done it in the first place. If you were sorry the thought wouldn’t have crossed your mind at all.”

“I’m not perfect, Harvey!”

“Oh so now you’re making excuses?”

“No, that’s not what I meant! Harvey, just listen to me, let me explain!”

“Why should I? Why should I give you the time?” Harvey's voice increases in volume until he's yelling once again, face burning as he spits his words at Mike, "Huh? Why the fuck should I stand here and listen to you justify cheating on me?"

Mike snaps, the tears flowing down his face, wrecked sobs overtaking his entire body. He collapses in on himself, falling into a crouch on the cold tile floor, sobbing into his hands at Harvey's feet.

The older man looks at him disgusted, the image of Mike kissing someone else replaying over and over again in his mind. He can't seem to move, captivated by the wrecked man at his feet, the man he loves, thought he loved… fuck he doesn't know how he feels anymore. Mike's still Mike, he's still the infuriating, caring genius that he fell in love with. Except that he’s not. He’s done this to Harvey, something he’d never thought he’d do, and he doesn’t know how they can rebuild that trust.

“Get up.” In a surge of anger Harvey grips Mike by the elbow, hoisting the younger man back up onto his feet, holding him close as he steadies himself. Eventually Mike drags his eyes up to look into Harvey’s, blue brightened by the tears steadily escaping, a hiccup forcing its way out of his throat. 

“Why the fuck should I give you another chance?”

“I love you.” It’s barely more than a whisper but Harvey catches it, the pathetic attempt at persuasion exacerbating his anger.

“Don’t fuck with me, Mike, I’m sick of the shit. I’m sick of the apologies and the fucking ‘I love you’s’. Just tell me.”

It takes a minute for Mike’s brain to catch, to understand what Harvey’s not saying.

“You want me to tell you what happened?”

A short, sharp growl is the only response he gets, Harvey’s anger radiating off him in waves, so he hurries to continue speaking.

“I told you, I was at the bar with Rachel and we were both plastered. She met this guy, was flirting with him most of the night, and his friend and I were both kind of the third wheel. It was awkward but we started chatting and he bought me a drink. I didn’t think anything of it, I mean I assumed he was straight and just felt awkward like I did, so we went to the bar and we got some drinks but then he kissed me and I didn’t know what was going on and then I pushed him away. I swear, Harvey, I didn’t do it to hurt you.”

“And why exactly did he think it was okay to kiss you in the first place? He’s not just going to assume that you’re gay.”

“I don’t know, okay? Rachel might have made some comment in passing, she usually carries on about it after a few drinks, but I don’t remember, Harvey, I was so wasted.”

“And then you fucked him.”

“I didn’t! Harvey, I swear that I didn’t.”

“You didn’t come home.” They shouldn’t be doing this here, not in the middle of the men’s room at the firm, but finally Harvey’s calm enough to listen, to hear out the other man, and god, maybe they might just be able to figure this out somehow.

“I stayed with Rachel! I told you that.”

“Even though she picked up?”

“Look, she saw what happened, you can ask her! But she saw me freak out and we left. I spent the rest of the night in a panic before I threw up and passed out. I’ve been miserable ever since, Harvey.”

Harvey doesn’t know what to say to him, he doesn’t particularly even want to look at him right now, but he knows this is it. This is their moment to sort things out, for Harvey to accept what he’s saying or to throw him out and never speak of it again, to let time do its job and heal their words, separately and miserable, and without their other half.

“What was it like?” Harvey’s surprised by his own voice. He’s not sure where the question came from, he didn’t even intend to ask it, but now it’s out there, floating between them and Mike somehow looks more broken than before.

“Harvey.” His voice is soft, like he can’t honestly believe that Harvey really wants to know and he’s hoping that Harvey tells him to forget it. Harvey doesn’t want to know, not really, but now the question’s out there and he’s not going to take it back.

“Tell me.”

“It was horrible.” Mike finally makes eye contact with the other man then, holding his stare as he continues to speak, “It wasn’t you and it felt wrong and I hated every second.”

“Why’d you do it?” It’s only a whisper but it echoes around the bathroom and Mike feels it sting in his chest.

“I was just drunk, Harvey. I wasn’t thinking and I just… I just didn’t think.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

The quiet hurts more than the yelling but Mike doesn’t want to push, he doesn’t want Harvey to lose it again, so he keeps the tone low as he speaks.

“I did.”

“Mike.”

The warmth on his cheek shocks him, the soft skin of Harvey’s palm a surprising but welcome touch after so long without contact. He’s so close, Mike can feel the warmth of his body emanating past his suit, and it gives Mike the rush he needs to keep talking.

“I was scared. I was terrified that you’d throw me out. I knew it was going to hurt you and I didn’t want to do that to you. I feel so bad about it and I hate myself for it.” A slight sob makes it way out of his throat and Mike leans in closer to the other man, hoping like hell he won’t pull away. His forehead reaches the solid mound of Harvey’s shoulder, the strong muscles working underneath but not pulling away, and Mike finally lets out a deep breath.

They stand there quietly together for an imperceptible amount of time, leaning against one another, taking in the strength and love and comfort exuding from the other. Harvey’s arms find their way around the younger man’s slight frame as his lips move against Mike’s throat, feather light kisses making their way up and down the soft column of his neck. Mike rolls his head to the side slightly, giving Harvey greater access to his skin. He noses at Harvey’s throat as his hands make their way up the older man’s chest, resting against the hard muscle that can be felt even through the layers of fabric.

“I’ve missed you.” Mike mumbles into Harvey’s neck, relaxing into the feel of Harvey’s chest against his own, enjoying the increasing pressure of Harvey’s kisses against his throat.

Harvey mumbles something indecipherable in return but doesn’t pause in his endeavour, kissing his way up to Mike’s ear, pressing softly at the spot behind it before pulling back, reaching for the younger man’s face and leaning in for a kiss. Mike groans into the press of lips against lips, thankful he gets to feel this again, that he’s still allowed to do this.

He opens his mouth immediately to Harvey’s ministrations, tongues wrestling into each other’s mouths, hot and wet and perfect in every way. Mike tries to move closer, his body pressed up against Harvey’s as much as humanly possible, his hands scrambling for purchase. They find their way under Harvey’s suit jacket where he holds on tight, mouths fighting and playing and Harvey’s hands cupping his ass.

Harvey pushes him backwards but stays close, moving them both towards the bay of sinks, hands already working at Mike’s belt buckle. Mike’s back hits the bench top, groaning when Harvey’s hand sneaks it way into his pants, pressing against his growing bulge.

“I’m going to fuck you.”

Harvey’s pressed close, closer than he’s been in far too long, his hot breath skating over Mike’s ear and sending shivers down his spine. It’s too hot, pressed so close together, layers of fabric making them sweat. Kisses Harvey him again, hard and perfect and Mike thinks he could quite happily die then and there.

Suddenly he’s spun around and his pants are around his ankles as he bends over, hands thrown onto the bench top to catch his sudden fall. Large, rough hands stroke over his ass, the sudden slap to his cheeks making him cry out.

He feels Harvey fumbling behind him, undoing his own pants as he leans in close to speak in Mike’s ear, “You’re all mine.”

“Yes.” It’s faint and it’s desperate but Mike’s so hard already all he can think about is Harvey sliding into him and fucking him hard and fast.

“Mine.” Harvey growls again, biting into Mike’s neck, too high for his shirt to cover but honestly he doesn’t care.

Mike cries out when a spit slick finger presses up against his entrance, sliding into his ass while Harvey’s other hand tightens in his hair, pulling Mike’s head up enough for the two men to lock eyes in the mirror. 

“Mine.”

Another finger joins the first and Mike starts babbling, “I promise, Harvey, I promise. Yours. All yours.”

It’s rough and there’s certainly not enough prep but Mike can’t bring himself to care. He’s missed Harvey, more than he ever thought possible in such a small amount of time, so he’ll relish the burn and the feel of Harvey that he’ll carry with him for days.

Suddenly Harvey’s fingers are gone and Mike splutters out a protest at the empty feeling. Harvey shushes him with a rough kiss, tongues colliding once again before he’s pulling back, slicking himself quickly and sliding into Mike. Both men groan long and low, embracing the feel of one another, the burn and tight heat welcomed by both men.

It’s hard and it’s fast, too rough, too quick, and it’s going to be over too soon for Mike’s liking but it’s exactly what he knew it would be. He moans at the way Harvey moves inside him, the way he fills him and completes him and makes him beg for more. Harvey’s panting into his ear, soft groans audible on every other thrust, his hands in a bruising grip on Mike’s hips.

“Mike.” Harvey growls into his ear and the younger man looks up immediately, eyes locking in the mirror as Harvey’s thrusts speed up, one hand moving to take Mike’s cock in his hand, pumping him furiously. Mike moans continuously, Harvey’s body making his own come alive, nerves on fires, shooting sparks of pleasure, but never once does he break eye contact. Harvey starts a steady chant of “mine” into Mike’s ear, broken only by the occasional groan as he pounds into the younger man over and over again.

Suddenly he’s coming, his gaze never breaking from Mike’s as he groans and his body shudders as he empties himself into the younger man’s ass. The feel of Harvey coming inside him undoes him, the younger man screaming out, Harvey only just quick enough to muffle his cries with his spare hand. Harvey keeps fucking him through his orgasm, reveling in the tight heat encasing his cock and the feel of Mike’s cum coating his hand.

They stay like that as they come down from their high, breathing frantically, hearts pounding in their chests. Harvey stays inside Mike as he softens, enjoying the closeness of the younger man, the feel and heat of his body as it surrounds him.

Eventually he slips out and Harvey washes his hands before tucking himself back into his pants, and all the while Mike stays where he is, barely supporting his own weight as he continues to struggle for breath. Harvey moves back towards him, kissing him gently before crouching down to pull the younger man’s pants back into place. Mike turns, finally, and reaches for Harvey, pulling him in by the neck and kissing him within an inch of his life.

Mike pulls back just enough to whisper against Harvey’s lips, “Thank you.”

“Mike.” There’s disapproval in his voice, he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, but Mike can’t let it go.

“No, I need to say it.” Mike kisses him again briefly, “Thank you for giving me another chance. I love you more than anything and I’m never going to ruin this again.”

“Mike.” Harvey stares into his eyes for the longest time, Mike starts to fidget under the scrutiny, unsure whether Harvey’s going to continue or not. The older man finally takes a deep breath before he kisses Mike again, his whispered words both a promise and forgiveness, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: [teamfreewill-](http://teamfreewill-.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are love! <3

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [teamfreewill-](http://teamfreewill-.tumblr.com/)


End file.
